


always

by skaigrey



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Analyzing Feelings, Angst?, Broken Hearts, Canon Divergent, F/M, Happy ending hopefully, Identity Reveal, Realizations, They talk, gonna call this, hopefully i do these two cuties justice, kinda playboy adrien, rating earned chapter five
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaigrey/pseuds/skaigrey
Summary: Marinette accidently reveals how she feels about Adrien, drama and accidental reveals ensue.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Comments: 35
Kudos: 222





	1. friends are forever

In her last year of lycée, Marinette Dupain-Cheng had control over her life. She has an online boutique running where she sells her works and takes commissions from time to time. She has a steady schedule of shifts at the bakery, ensuring a little spending money for the time she does have with her friends. And of course, she has the role of Ladybug down pat. 

Adrien however, is still causing upset in the little bug’s life. 

Adrien had taken to dating in the past year and that was fine, really. Marinette had realized long ago that their friendship was the most important thing. Did she still have a massive crush on the blonde model? Yes. Did she stumble over her words and feet any time she was in his vicinity? Surprisingly, not as much. The only thing that was worrisome was how many girlfriends he’s had. He just broke up with his (sixth?) girlfriend not even a day ago and then he had been flirting with Marinette a little during the beginning of lunch hour and now Marinette has no idea how to act. 

The blonde’s winks and compliments had caused a short circuit in her brain.

“He could have been kidding, you know like a joke or maybe-” 

“Adrien wouldn’t play with your feelings like that girl.” Alya had spent the last 10 minutes trying to calm her best friend down. Despite her efforts, Alya hadn’t been able to pull her closest friend away from Adrien. There were a few times where she had become frustrated with Marinette’s obsession but it wasn’t until she showed up in Marinette’s room to find all the pictures of Adrien ripped from the walls and her best friend laying in bed crying silently did she realize it was actually serious. 

That particular situation had happened after Adrien had gotten his first girlfriend because he had asked her, Marinette, what a good date idea was. Like the amazing yet oblivious boy he was, Adrien had asked her what her ideal date was so he could take another girl on that date. And like the good friend she was, Marinette restrained herself from saying anywhere with you and gave him ideas and even helped him plan the event. However, that didn’t mean her heart didn’t break. 

“Then, what? He likes me-”, Marinette braced herself on the sink and leaned forward as if she might throw up. “There's no way he likes me, I mean- how could he? He- Hes Adrien Agreste! He dates models and rising pop stars not wanna be fashion designers.” Marinette stared into the mirror with a wall of unshed tears as she said this and Alya knew exactly what she was doing. Cutting down her hopes. She had realized long ago that she had no chance with Adrien but it was in her genes to be gloriously hopeful. So she had taken to chopping them down when they grew. 

The model had caused her best friend enough pain.  
“Marinette. I’m going to tell you something and I want you to listen to me. He has dated like five different girls. Each for no longer than a month. He obviously just wants to date around and that’s cool for him. But I don’t want to see you hurting. Remember what we said? Girlfriends come and go but friends are forever.” She placed her arms around her best friend and sighed when she felt Marinette return the embrace. 

After cleaning her face and taking a couple deep breaths, Marinette stepped out of the bathroom and walked down the hallway with her best friend pressed to her side. 

“It just stings that he never saw me. Adrien never even considered me and now he flirts with me, even if that’s just how he is now it still hurts knowing he doesn’t mean it. He’s all I see and he didn’t even care.” 

Adrien had been hiding in a nook off the hallway because he saw Alya and Marinette walk out of the bathroom and thought it might be fun to scare them. He didn’t mean to overhear what she said but he did. It wasn’t the new revelation that made Adrien’s heart sink in his chest either. It was the sadness that clouded her usually chipper voice. From how far away she sounded she should be walking around the corner in a few seconds..

“Hey guys!” Adrien spoke a he jumped out from behind the wall. Marinette made a noise like choking and Alya just widened her eyes. Obviously thinking the same thing Marinette was. 

“Hey.. Adrien. Did you hear what we were talking about?” The tone in Alya’s voice made it clear he was supposed to say no but before he could say anything Marinette took off down the hallway, prompting Adrien to sprint after her. 

“Mari wait!” Adrien thanked the cosmos and the little god of destruction in his pocket for his days as Chat Noir. He could do this all day. 

“No I’m good!” She ducked around a corner and into the courtyard followed closely by Adrien. 

Just when Adrien was just gaining on Marinette, he could reach out and touch her… a hand clasped around his arm, jerking him to a halt. 

“Marinette Stop! Wait there for me!” Alya yelled to her best friend and even though she was no longer in sight Adrien knew she listened to her. 

“Alya I wasn’t spying I swear I wanted to scare you guys and then I heard what she said I promise I wasn’t just messing with her-” 

“Stop. All this word vomit you’re spewing shouldn't be coming at me, it should be said to her. Leave her alone for now okay? She’ll talk when she’s ready.” She gave him a look he’d known Alya long enough to know meant she was serious. Defeated, Adrien slumped himself against a wall. 

“I never meant to hurt her okay? Tell her that for me?” 

“Sure.” Walking away, Alya shot him a sympathetic smile.


	2. my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien does some reflecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed a few things so I reuploaded this chapter! Hopefully I'll have Marinette's side up soon :)

After Alya had taken off to wherever Marinette was hiding Adrien dragged himself to the car waiting for him and told the Gorilla to go straight to the mansion. While sitting in the car he thought back to what Marinette said. _He’s all I see and he didn’t even care._

When did that happen? Sure, Back when they were fourteen she could barely form a sentence around him. She had pictures of him all over her room, something he had seen during a visit as Chat Noir, but that’s not anything to be alarmed about. Marinette was probably nervous around him because she was starstruck by _Adrien Agreste_ , the face of Gabriel brand.It wasn’t weird at all because Adrien was used to it. Hell, her stuttering and tumbling was nothing compared to the girl who once tried to lick him at a meet and greet. He never let her unease around him get in the way of their friendship and she had gotten over it by the time they entered  lyc ée. As for the pictures, she was a blooming fashion designer. Of course she idolized Gabriel and therefore, the designs Adrien modeled. Sure, his father used other models and he had yet to see any pictures of them but it could be the fact that their friends. It was probably easier for her to pin up pictures of him rather than strangers. 

But looking back, seeing everything from a different perspective, he realized just how dense he had really been. 

<><><><>

When Adrien entered his massive room he threw his bag to the side and then himself on his bed face first and just… layed there. It was only when the tiny god of destruction landed on his head and started griping about how he was starving did Adrien get up. 

“Plagg, what do I do?” he exhaled as he leaned back against his massive sofa. 

Marinette’s had a crush on him for years. Of course, the pocket-sized god of destruction was no help, opting to stuff his face rather than help his chosen. 

Was it just a crush? 

Chloe had mentioned Marinette was ‘hopelessly in love with a certain blonde model’ a couple months ago but he had written it off because she was always saying things to get into people’s heads. Despite Adrien being her close friend since childhood, he wasn’t oblivious to her manipulative tactics. Plus, at the time he had been with Diana and he couldn’t bring himself to care about any other girl that might be interested in him. He assumed that was her trying to get him to stop being friends with what she called undesirable company. But had she been telling the truth? Was Marinette really _in love_ with him? How could she be if she never really spoke to him until Alya and Nino started dating? If so, how the fuck did he not get the memo? Apparently everyone knew except him. 

That time at the wax museum should have been enough to clue him in. With her practically confessing her feelings to what she thought was a wax statue. It had always confused him as to why she had chosen that kind of ‘joke’. Again, Adrien’s lack of brain cells is making itself more and more evident. 

If he was being completely honest with himself (he had no other choice at this point), he had always liked Marinette. How could he not? She was brave, the multiple times she helped Chat Noir during akuma attacks was enough proof of that. She was talented, able to make the most intricate designs his father would keel over for. She had Jagged Stone’s stamp of approval, as well as Gabriel’s. She is amazingly generous, she helps whoever she can whenever she can and when she commits to something she always sees it through, no matter how difficult or even impossible it seems. 

There was also that Incident in a coffee shop where Adrien knocked an excuse of a man’s teeth out for making disgusting comments about Marientte’s body to Adrien’s face. He even had the audacity to ask Adrien if he had bent her over a desk yet. The hug he gave Marinette afterwards had something to do with that primal part of him that wanted to make sure she was safe, to protect her from any and everything that could hurt her. That single incident had been more than telling of his feelings seeing as the only other person he had felt that fierce protectiveness for was ladybug. 

It wasn’t like he hadn’t thought about dating her, it was the fact that they were friends. He didn’t want to mess up what they had for the possibility of a relationship. That was why he had taken to dating around. Every girl he’s ever dated was amazing in their own way but he always found himself comparing them to the bluebell eyed sweetheart that would invade his thoughts at the most inconvenient times. 

_He was laying on his bed with Atmosphere, his girlfriend of a month, draped slightly over him. They were kissing, nothing crazy but getting there. He put his hand on her hip and slid over her, bracketing her with his arms and kissing her softly. She started to_

_ nibble down his neck and he started to think… what it would be like if her hands were just slightly smaller and instead of running down his back, they would be in his hair. The girl under him wouldn’t smell like citrus and chamomile tea, she would smell like vanilla sugar. Adrien let out an embarrassing moan at the thought of one of his closest friends with him in his bed.  _

_ Next thing he knew he was thrown off the bed and she was standing furiously, glaring at him.  _

_ “What happened?”  _

_ “I don’t know, why don’t you go ask Marinette?”  _

Of course, Adrien knew it wasn’t right to date other girls just because he didn’t want to try with the one he really wanted. Almost every single girlfriend had ended things because he was obviously ‘into someone else’ and ‘oblivious to his own feelings’. His first girlfriend Brianna, an american exchange student he ran into in a coffee shop, had been nice enough when she broke up with him. She had strongly suggested he get his shit together and see what was _right in front of him._

After the event with Atmosphere it only took Adrien a few days to find another girlfriend, an aspiring model by the name of Apoline. After Natalie alerted him to her trying to weasel her way up the line of the fashion industry, Adrien ended their relationship and sent her off with a letter of recommendation to any fashion house that wasn’t his. (The only women he would give an in to at Gabriel was one Marienette Dupain-Cheng but no one needed to know that.) Then there was Lina and Paula, who had lasted about a week each and ended it because ‘another girl obviously had his attention’. 

His most recent girlfriend Camille had ended things without telling him a reason. Thinking back however, it’s not too hard to figure out what it could have been. 

Every time he met a girl he was interested in he found himself comparing them unfairly to the spotted beauty that stole his heart when he was only thirteen. Then, when he reminded himself that Ladybug had made her feelings clear, that she had a boy she was in love with, his mind drifted on over to sweet, beautiful Marinette. The fierce girl with macaroons in her hands and sparkles in her eyes. 

<><><>

  
  


After dinner Adrien had decided to really think about his relationship with Marinette. He was closer to her than any other girl. Besides Ladybug, she was the only one who knew his ticks and how he made dumb jokes at the worst times. Whenever he needed a hug he would always go to her because her presence was just… comforting and he always felt safe with her. When Chloe had gotten too out of hand back when they were about fifteen, he tore her a new one and called her a brat for picking on Marinette to the point where the girl almost got akumatized. Ever since Alya and Nino started dating they had been collective third wheels together and had created their own inside jokes and games. When Adrien was upset the only person he really wanted to talk to was Marientte or, as Chat Noir (who visited during the night sometimes) called her, his princess. 

Marientte was everything he could ever want or need. 

With an overwhelming sense of clarity Adrien realized,

_I am in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng and I might have just completely screwed it up._


	3. my prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marinette does some reflecting.

Marinette walked home after declining Alya’s invitation to her house for talking and possible crying without judgment because, dammit, she wanted to go home and cry over the only boy who's ever broken her heart. 

_He knows he knows he knows HE KNOWS_

_This is ridiculous,_ she thought as she approached the bakery. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, masked hero of Paris, ran away from a _boy_ , albeit a very cute boy who happened to have taken up permanent residency in her heart, but that was not the point. Ladybug did _not_ run away when things got hard, she stuck around and kicked ass. But, she wasn’t the superhero of Paris at that moment. When she saw the look on Adrien’s face and realized exactly what he had heard, nothing else mattered except getting the hell away from him. 

Alya had told her how after she sprinted off, he bolted after her, calling her name. At the time she hadn’t heard him. The buzzing of humiliation in her ears was too much. It made her wonder what he would have said if she had stopped to talk to him. 

Just thinking about it made her want to throw up. 

Alya had also told her how he looked on the verge of tears when he said he had never meant to hurt her. That made Marinette want to punch his pretty face because she knew that. Adrien Agreste would never hurt anyone on purpose unless they did something to someone he cared about. It wasn’t his fault she fell in love with him. Well, it was but not in a bad way. Any time he hurt her it was never intentional and that is what made it that much harder to stop loving him.

Knowing Adrien would never feel the same way about her was one thing but facing that rejection head on? That was different. It had always baffled her how he never commented on her stuttering and stumbling when they were younger. She practically invented a whole new language trying to tell him how her day had been. If he was at all clued in on her feeling prior to The Incident, he did what Adrien would do and didn’t say anything, most likely to not embarrass her. However, judging by the look on his face he was shocked by her unintentional confession. 

Trudging up the stairs and into her room, completely ignoring the concerned looks her loving parents gave her, she continued to think about the green-eyed prince that had stolen her heart.

At the beginning when she had first met him, it was superficial. She was mature enough to see that now. When she was fourteen she fell in love with his pretty face and the fact that he modeled for Gabriel, her idol until she found out exactly how he treated his son. Who in their school hadn’t fallen for those green eyes and windswept hair? In her younger years she behaved a little more obsessively over Adrien. There was a time where she had his entire schedule memorized, hell, she stole his phone to stop him from hearing a message she accidently left him. After sitting down with Alya and talking about her feelings she realized, to her horror, that she was treating their resident sunshine boy just like all those other crazy fans except she had an advantage no other stalker fan did, she was his friend. It had taken time and copious amounts of effort but Marinette pulled herself away from Adrien enough to be able to contain her feelings and see him as the amazing human being he was. 

It was only after they became closer as a result of Nino and Alya’s relationship that she really began to fall in love with him. He was so sweet and oblivious it was adorable. Adrien is insanely intelligent, he speaks freaking chinese and morse code for miraculous’ sake! He can dance and fence too, which might or might not have done any favors for Marinette’s extremely overactive imagination. He liked anime, most of which Marinette was also invested in. He was one of those people who never judged anyone, always one for both sides of a story. 

Also, he was protective.

There was an incident in a coffee shop last year where some random guy started flirting with Marientte while she was standing in line, making sleazy comments and trying to touch her. If she had her spots on she would have judo flipped the guy but because she didn’t she told Alya what happened in a low voice once she got to the table. Alya didn’t take it too easily, getting out of her seat to give the guy a swift kick in the ass until Nino had asked what was going on that made his girlfriend resemble a fire breathing dragon. Despite Marinette’s protest Alya told not only Nino but Adrien, which caused Marinette to become even more embarrassed. Nino had gotten Alya back into her seat despite her colorful protests. Adrien on the other hand stood up so violently he knocked his chair over. He made his way over to the guy that Alya had pointed out and sat across from him, plastering on that runway worthy smile that held a simmering fury. Marinette and her two other friends were too far to hear what was being said but the next thing they knew, Adrien had the guy on the floor with a bleeding mouth. 

Turns out that despite Adrien’s attempt to have a civil yet threatening conversation, the douchebag couldn’t help himself from making comments about Marinette’s tight little body. Marinette had walked away from their original confrontation feeling like she needed a shower but after seeing Adrien with fire in his eyes and his chest heaving with his hands clenched into fists and his back muscles rippling under the white T-shirt he adorned that day all because of her… she needed a cold shower. 

The fact that his father would be furious with him for causing a scene in public seemed to not have registered until after he threatened the man so venomously he was shaking. Following his little show he half dragged Marinette out of the cafe and repeatedly asked if she was okay, followed by a very surprising hug, which he asked permission for despite her telling him he could hug her whenever he wanted or needed to, for his benefit and her own. 

So yes, Marinette was in love with Adrien. It wasn’t news. To her at least.

<><><><><>

Marinette had spent the following few hours throwing herself into kneading dough, frosting cupcakes and learning new techniques from her father. By the time she got up to her room, showered and ready for bed, her phone had three missed calls from Alya and thrice as many text messages. She fired off a quick text to her worried best friend and crawled into the bed that night. 

Being alone, with her kwami already asleep for the night after pigging out on almost an entire package of cookies, Marinette had no choice but to allow her mind to travel to the one thing she did not want to think about. 

  
  
  


{ _Today is the day. I’m going to ask him to have lunch at the cafe down the street and I’m going to tell him how I feel._

_ Marinette had made the decision to confess her feeling to the emerald eyed beauty four whole months ago yet it had taken her just as long to build up the courage. After Adrien had gotten what she liked to call ‘sexy angry’ at the disgusting man who had made unwanted advances, she realized he genuinely did care about her. That no matter what happened, he would respect and care about her. She had put off telling him how she felt mainly because of her paralyzing fear of him laughing in her face while she ran away crying. The other most prominent reason she had neglected her feelings was because of how important her friendship was to Adrien. Only a few weeks before The Incident he had confessed how he held her friendship very dear to his heart. Nino was his best friend but he told Marinette she was the person he knew he would always have right next to him, with him being a model and her pursuing a career in fashion.  _

_ Adrien had invited her over for video games earlier that day and she was going to take the opportunity to tell him how she feels, no matter what.  _

<><><><>

_ After spending two hours of completely annihilating Adrien at every game on his shelf, Adrien was able to convince the maid to bring them up some ice cream as long as he promised that if Gabriel found out about his contraband snack, Adrien would take the heat.  _

_ They were sitting on his massive sofa, facing each other with Marinette’s legs on top of Adrien’s. Over the past couple years Marinette and Adrien had become comfortable enough with each other to engage in more than usual physical contact. There had been an instance in class where Adrien was upset over a meeting with his father and he had absentmindedly grasped Marinette’s hand, which caused Marinette's face to go up in flames.  _

_ No time like the present.  _

_ “Hey Mari, there’s something I’ve been wanting to ask you…” _

_ Marinette chose to ignore the ridiculous speed her heart was beating at as she looked at his flushed face and the absentminded way he ran his hand through his hair. Seeing him like this made her think of the times Chat Noir had told Ladybug he loved her, all nervous and flushed. But that was ridiculous, Adrien and Chat could not be more different.  _

_ “Anything,” Marinette spoke around her spoon as she shoveled more exquisite chocolate ice cream into her mouth.  _

_ His blush deepened as he spoke, “Do you think you could help me plan a date? I asked this girl out and she said yes and I have no idea what to do…”  _

_ He kept talking and for the first time in four years… Marinette wasn’t listening to a word he was saying. Her heart shattered in her chest as she felt hot tears building in her eyes. Now wasn’t the time. Marinette inwardly steeled herself and allowed herself to listen to what he was saying.  _

_ “... so anyways, what would your ideal date be?”  _

_ He tilted his head with that curious sparkle in his eye, which made her broken heart stutter.  _

_ As cheesy as it sounded the only thing that came to Marinette’s mind was  _ Anywhere with you.

_ Well, There goes that.  _

_ “Well what does this girl like? Is she a movie person or an outdoorsy person?...” Marinette asked him questions about this lucky girl while berating herself for getting her hopes up. And like a good friend she helped him plan a date and listened to him gush about the first girl hes ever dated.  _

<><><><><>

Back in bed, Marinette thought about every time she tried to tell Adrien how she felt and how every time he had a girlfriend or was dating someone or was complaining about the girl he had liked for a while that didn’t like him back. Everyone is entitled to their own feelings but Marinette couldn’t help but think this girl was absolutely stupid. 

  
  
  


_ I’ve been in love with him for years and now he knows. I might have just lost one of my best friends because of my stupid feelings.  _

  
  


Even with the shards of Marinette’s shattered heart prickling her chest, she smiled just thinking about her prince. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was good. I put a lot more thought into this chapter than I did in chapter 2. Hopefully its good :) As usual if you see any mistakes please let me know.. and as always I would love to hear your thoughts. :))


	4. patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adrien is worried, marinette is worried, and patrol happens.

Marinette thanked her kwami, the embodiment of good luck, that The Incident happened on a Friday so Marinette had two whole days to collect herself and her thoughts before she had to face him. 

After waking up much later than usual Marinette checked her phone to see that Alya had texted and asked if she wanted to go see a movie. Seeing this as an opportunity to get out of her own head, Marinette accepted the invitation and told Alya to be at the bakery by twelve. She had a six hour shift at the bakery and then patrol with Chat at 23h. 

Ah, Chat. Marinette would never admit it but she was actually looking forward to seeing her kitty. Their light banter and jokes always managed to raise whatever mood she was in. And maybe, if it’s still bugging her by the time patrol comes around… she’ll talk to chat about the Adrien situation. Maybe he could provide some insight seeing as he was a member of the male species. 

  
  


<><>

  
  


Alya arrived at the bakery with Nino and Marinette’s heart stopped. Alya could be nosy and hardheaded but surely she wouldn’t invite Adrien today of all days. 

Seeing the worried look in her face Nino reassured Marinette that Adrien was not coming, not only was he not invited but he also had back to back shoots today. The only reason Nino tagged along was because he begged Alya to let him go so he could get out of his house for a little bit. Of course, Marinette didn’t mind Nino’s company but she had kind of been looking forward to a girls date. On their way to the movies they passed an Adrien billboard and Alya flinched when she noticed Marinette’s line of sight. Nino noticed as well and said, 

“Look. I know it’s not my business and you probably don’t even want to talk about it but Adrien would never do anything to hurt you on purpose. I’ve known you for years dudette so I know how you think. Adrien is not going to treat you worse. He probably won’t even talk about it if you don’t want to but for both your sakes I hope you do.” 

Following that heavier than expected note a bird flew by and pooped on Nino’s hat, causing him to groan and the girls to laugh so hard they had to hold each other up. 

  
  
  


The movie went well, it being some cartoon thing about animals. Marinette had been content with staring at the screen trying to absorb the plot when a couple seated in front of them decided to start making out. Marinette had never considered herself a sour or jealous person. Yet the sight of the young couple sucking face made her want to throw some popcorn at them. 

To make matters worse Nino had his arm around Alya and they were all snuggled up under his sweater. 

  
  


Marinette spent the rest of the movie thinking about Nino’s words from earlier and holding her own hand. Because she was cold and for no other reason. 

  
  


  
  


After the movie the trio decided to snack on some pastries until Nino got called back home, allowing Alya to start apologizing as soon as he was out of earshot. 

“Oh my god girl I’m so sorry! I wanted to tell him no because I really wanted this to be a girls date but then he told me that his mom started yelling and then his dad got started and his little brother was at a fr- girl are you even listening?” Alya sounded sorry to begin with but demanded the last part. 

Marinette let out a small laugh. “I was listening. It’s okay Als. I get it and honestly I’m glad Nino can rely on you to be his peace despite you being the least peaceful person I know.” Marinette let out a laugh at Alya’s affronted expression and took her arm. They continued on their way towards the Dupain-Cheng bakery where a surprise would be waiting for a certain little bug. 

  
  


-

Walking through the front door of her parents bakery, Marinette was greeted by the smell of fresh roles, pastries and... flowers. A bouquet of flowers sitting on the counter closest to where her mother was perched. After spotting her, Sabine sprang off her stool and gushed to her daughter about how the flowers were for her, delivered from a very fancy van. 

Walking over to the glass vase in question Marinette hoped it was a really late thank you gift from Jagged. However, as she stood in front of it and took in the red and pink flowers ranging from roses to lilies she knew who they were from. Extending her hand Marinette gently picked off the note and read it. 

  
  


**Hey mari, I know you probably don’t want to talk to me right now and I get that.**

**Whenever you're ready I’m here. I have a few things to tell you if you’re willing to listen.**

**Adrien**

A few things to tell her? 

What could he mean? Could he be talking about how he thought it was ridiculous that she thought she ever stood a chance? (which she did not, but not the point), or about how they couldn’t be friends anymore because she made it weird. Or maybe- 

“Woah girl. I can hear the gears turning in your brain. You good?” Looking up Marinette saw her best friend looking at her with a knowing sad smile and her mother with a confused expression. She would have to update her mom later, after she had it all figured out. 

“Yeah I’m good. Thanks for the date Als,” she placed the card in her purse and grabbed the bouquet carefully with both hands, “I’ll just go get ready for my shift and-”

“Oh honey don’t worry about your shift it hasn’t been all that busy today so your father and I can handle it.” Marinette had a sneaking suspicion her mother knew something was up and was going to do her mom thing and cocoon her baby girl in love until she felt better. 

Sadly the only person who could make her feel better was the one person she did not want to talk to as of right now. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Even though Alya told him to leave Marinette alone for now, Adrien couldn’t do it. This was Marinette. He could have hurt her (could have, more like for sure) and that was a most grievous crime in itself because she is so god damned sweet and lovely.

What was absolutely grating on his mind was the idea that Marinette thought he didn’t hold any sort of candle for her. She could be crying her eyes out over the fact that one of her best friends didn’t ever see her that way when she was really all he thought about. The prospect of Marinette thinking she wasn’t good enough for him, or anyone for that matter, was gut wrenching and it made Adrien want to transform, run to her parents bakery and grovel for forgiveness. How else was he supposed to let her know he wasn’t upset with her? 

The flowers could have been too much. 

What if she thinks Adrien only feels sorry for her and throws them away? Or what if she throws away the note without reading it and only keeps the flowers? What if on Monday she hates him and throws his flowers back in his face? What-

“Kid seriously I’m gonna cataclysm your computer when we get back to the palace if you don’t stop moping.” Plagg’s nasally voice was muffled through the over-shirt Adrien was currently wearing while the crew got the lights and background set up. 

“I can’t help it,” Adrien whined, “what if she hates me?” 

“Serves you right for ignoring your feelings for so long you convinced yourself she would never have any for you. Which led to you ultimately breaking her heart and your own,” the tiny god of destruction paused as if in thought, “maybe bugsy could help you out with this.” 

Adrien pondered his kwami’s words. Chat was supposed to patrol with Ladybug tonight at 23h. Their usual routine was to each take one half of the city and meet at the Eiffel tower after they were done. Usually they talked a bit, joked around and complained about their civilian lives in broad terms. Maybe tonight he could broach a new subject. 

Maybe. 

<><><><><><><>

  
  
  


At 22:45 Ladybug arrived at the Eiffel tower and waited for her partner. Only a few minutes passed until she heard the familiar swishing and light thump of his thick boots hitting the structure she was perched on. 

“Good evening bugaboo.” Chat walked over to where she was seated and looked at her, expecting a response. 

Ladybug gave an all too forced smile and said “Hey Chat.”

Immediately noticing her sad demeanor Chat asked, “Are you okay LB?” 

“If I’m being honest I’ve been _feline_ a little down kitty.” Chat’s face lifted in a small smile at her pun but immediately fell when he realized what she said. 

“Do you want to talk about it? I’m a good listener,” he placed a hand on his black leather cat ears “two sets of ears and everything.” Adrien may have had something he wanted to ask her but ladybug was upset. His girl drama could wait. 

Ladybug smiled and stood up. “Maybe after patrol.” Without even waiting for an answer she threw her yoyo and vaulted off the side of the tower, followed closely by a cat with too much on his mind. 

  
  


<><><>

  
  
  


Half an hour later the superhero duo was sitting side by side in comfortable silence until Ladybug broke it. 

“You know that boy I told you about? The one I’m in love with?” Ladybug spoke quickly, hesitant to talk about this with him for obvious reasons. 

“You mean the idiot who doesn’t notice he has the most amazing women mooning over him? That boy?” He kept his tone lighthearted for her sake but really, Chat had a few choice words for _that boy_. He had made his lady cry on multiple occasions and, apparently, had been the cause of a few akumas within the past year. 

“Oh stop it Chat,” Ladybug’s tone was reprimanding but not harsh. After a pause and a nod from Chat she continued, “He found out how I felt yesterday. It was apparently an accident but that doesn’t make it any less horrifying.” She looked up, expecting Chat to say something. 

“Did he say anything?” came the quiet response of a young cat boy wondering just how many accidental confessions happened yesterday. 

Ladybug let out a noise somewhere between a laugh and a groan. “I didn’t give him the chance. I ran before he could say anything and my friend came after me. Can you believe that? I ran away! Who does that? I fight akumas on a near daily basis and I ran away from a boy I’ve loved since I was fourteen.” Chat was honestly surprised to hear this from his partner. Over the years they had grown closer as partners and friends but she had never sounded so disappointed in herself before. 

_ Ladybug ran away? That is so weird cause Marinette ran away from me- _

No. Adrien had gone down that rabbit hole of hope once already and was foiled when Marinette was revealed as Multimouse. 

Chat spoke softly, “Bug, I hope you don’t mind me asking, but why would you run away from him? You said you were going to confess to him a few months ago anyways.” Ladybug bit her lip and continued to look at the night sky. This was why she had never allowed her feelings for Chat to run rampant. He was flirty and annoying at times but he was easy to talk to and was the person who challenged her the most. He asked the questions she needed to hear. 

After a few minutes of silence, Chat began to worry that he spoke out of line and was about to apologize when Ladybug turned her body to him and began to talk. 

“I was scared. I didn’t confess for the first three years I liked him because I was afraid I would ruin our friendship. And that might sound stupid but its not because he didn’t grow up with a lot of friends and he considers me one of his _best friends._ What was I supposed to do? Be selfish and shove my feelings on him and ruin a perfectly good friendship?” Ladybug took a deep breath and continued. “And when I finally did get the courage to tell him he asked me to help him plan a date with a girl he liked. What was I supposed to do then? Tell him anyway and make him feel bad?” 

Only half an arms reach away was Paris’ cat themed hero listening to his last few brain cells go back and forth. 

_She has been in love with him for years. They had been friends for just as long. He was socially awkward and dense enough not to realize how she felt about him. He asked her to plan a date._

It might be an overactive imagination but Adrien was connecting dots that may or may not be there. _What if Marinette is Ladybug?_

“I ran because I didn’t want him to reject me.” Even to Ladybug’s own ears her reasoning sounded slightly petulant. 

“How do you know he would have?” Chat noticed the shake in his voice but Ladybug either didn’t or ignored it. _Don’t freak. You could be wrong. Plenty of people are scared of rejection._

“He’s had like, at least six girlfriends and is always talking about how I’m a great _friend_ and how he couldn’t stand to ever lose my _friendship_ and about how no matter what, he would always have me by his side because- well, our career paths line up.” Every time she said the word friends a little more bitterness entered her tone. Chat was beginning to regret asking his lady what was wrong because everything she was saying sounded horrifyingly familiar. 

Adrien always referred to Marinette as a _friend_ to convince himself more than anyone else. Thinking back, there were a few times where he had said it and the smile dropped off her normally lively face. Adrien had also said that to Marinette, that thing about always having her by his side. He planned to continue modeling and she wanted to be a fashion designer. 

You know that feeling of immense realization that feels like sunshine on and a brick in your face all at once? Adrien was getting a lot of that. Not only are all of these circumstances lining up, _everything was falling into place_. Ladybug liked sewing, making hand-made gifts, jagged stone and the color pink. Marinette liked all of those same things. Ladybug sometimes showed up to patrol with slightly-too-warm pastries from the Dupain-Cheng bakery, most of them being Chat’s favorites despite his only ever telling Marinette about his sweet tooth while in the mask. Marinette, easily flustered Marinette, had been like steel whenever Chat flirted with her. That would make more sense if she were used to and immune to his flirting because she dealt with it nearly every day. Ladybug and Marinette were the same height, had the same sugar sweet scent and they, coincidentally, have never been seen in the same room before. 

Adrien was about 90% sure Ladybug and Marinette were the same person at this point. 

Chat tried his best to keep his voice from cracking. “That makes sense but maybe he does like you and never knew how to tell you. If you had told him, maybe he would have done something.” He would have, he definitely would have. 

Ladybug made a face that told him to never say something like that again. 

“Chat. I appreciate the optimism but I’ve made it obvious how I feel about him even if I didn't want to. Literally everyone knew except him apparently.” 

Really, did anyone think to tell him? Did everyone think he knew and just... ignored the situation? Was this something people assumed he wouldn’t be interested in knowing?

Adrien had a bone to pick with Nino and literally every other member of his class.

“What makes it worse is he sent me the most beautiful bouquet of flowers, hes still trying to make me feel better despite his having every reason to never want to speak to me again. He’s probably agonizing over hurting my feelings because he’s the most- Chat?”

Ladybug broke off what she was saying, having glanced to the side and noticed her partner staring at her with tears in his eyes and a look of pure love on his face. 

“Chat?”

  
  
  


to be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH im so so sorry if you guys had to wait too long! This chapter took longer to write than expected because I had so much to think back on. All the possible connections and whatnot. As always please let me know what you think, your comments always make me smile (unless they're mean, then I frown). 
> 
> Stay safe, sing your ABCs while washing your hands and practice social distancing :)


	5. always you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut at the end. Marked with bunnies ^.^ ^.^ ^.^

“Kitty?”

Heart pounding, overcome with a weight so crushing it felt like his shoulder blades were made of lead, Adrien gasped, “I’m so sorry Marinette.” 

The color drained from her face. 

“w-what?” The quietness of her voice made Chat’s heart clench. 

Chat grabbed her hand softly and, when she didn’t pull it back, placed a gentle kiss to her knuckles. Adrien couldn’t help it, his heart was so full of love for this talented, brave, determined, absolutely gorgeous girl whom he had fallen in love with _twice_. The only two girls who had really captured his heart had been one in the same. His lady and his princess.

“I would love to get into this because I- I don’t think I can handle-” He broke off, voice cracking. He placed a hand over his face to collect himself while Ladybug looked at his with a worried expression on her face. 

“Chat? How did you-” suddenly she stopped, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, Chat knew she was thinking over the situation and deciding what to do next. No matter the circumstances she was always quick on her feet. She continued, “lets go to my place.” Ladybug stood up quickly, yoyo in hand. 

Chat nodded once and stood up on shaky legs. He extended his baton and vaulted after his princess, who had already launched herself off the ledge they were perched on. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


He slowed down on purpose. Whether it was to give her time or to give himself time, Adrien wasn’t sure. This was going to change _everything_. They were going to have to talk about it, about all of it. All the hurt and lost time. All the missed feelings and accidental heartbreaks. 

  
  


Once Chat landed on her balcony he took a deep breath, noticing how he’d been doing that a lot lately, and strode over to her trapdoor. He knocked lightly three times, mindful of her sleeping parents. 

She popped into view a second later and motioned for him to come in. 

_ Here we go. _

Landing in a crouch lightly on her bed, he looked at her awaiting direction. He had been here before but this was different. Now he knew. 

“You can come down here.” She spoke lightly as she plopped herself onto her chaise looking at his expectantly. He took a moment to look at her face which was nearly expressionless. He allowed his eyes to rake over her body once, for this may as well be the last time he was allowed to see her like this, soaking in her petite figure dressed in a light pink crop top and white cotton shorts. On her feet were grey socks with pink whiskers. She was so _fucking cute_ it should be illegal. 

Making haste, Chat clamored down the ladder and sat down near but not close to her. 

Words were flying out of his mouth before he could overthink it, “I know who you are but I didn’t mean to find out. Today, everything you told me, it made me realize who you were.” 

Marinette looked slightly surprised, then her face melted into an expression of a lot of different things. Her mouth was pinched, like it usually did when someone said something she didn’t like. Her cheeks were red, whether it was from anger or embarrassment, Chat wasn’t sure. Her eyes, _her eyes_ those beautiful, sparkling baby blues clouded with tears, were swimming with a mixture of emotions. 

She pulled her knees up to her chest as if physically protecting herself from his impending words and settled herself against the cushioning. “Okay.” 

It was a minute before she spoke again as if knowing what he was about to say, “You don’t have to-”

“Yes I do. I have to- I couldn’t stand it if you went another night not knowing.” Even if he had only known for half an hour at most, the fact that he was in on this big secret without her felt wrong. She deserved to know. 

“Oh- Okay.” Marinette looked at him, eyes wide and curious. Then, she closed them. “I’ll wait until you say to look.” 

He silently thanked Marinette’s never ending capacity for understanding. Adrien took a deep breath and muttered his detransformation. Plagg did him the biggest solid by not saying a word and zipping off, most likely to go find Tikki. Getting off the chaise, he kneeled in front of Marinette, who had placed her sock clad feet on the ground. She inhaled sharply at his movement but didn’t move away. Placing what he hoped wasn’t a last kiss to each of her hands, he sat down again slightly closer to her, still holding her hand. 

“Okay, let’s let this cat out of the bag.” 

  
  
  


Marinette couldn’t help it, she snickered lightly before opening her eyes. In the brief seconds between his permission and her compliance she had thought up an image of some tall blonde, handsome stranger. Not _him_. His hair was slightly disheveled, further allowing her brain to attach Chat to Adrien. He was dressed in a black henley and light grey joggers. He was looking at her, really looking at her. As if, Marinette dreaded, differently. 

Marinette squeaked and let the hand not holding Adrien’s hand fly to her mouth. 

They stayed that way, looking at each other intensely for what felt like eternity. Finally, Marinette moved, standing swiftly. 

Adrien’s heart began to pound impossibly harder in his chest. 

He expected her to be mad, maybe even yell at him. He was sure she would tell him off for allowing her to gush about him to him. He didn’t expect her to let out a small sob and then proceed to collect herself in three seconds flat. Her eyes were all business until her vulnerability reached the surface. 

Marinette looked at him with a scared look in her eye, “How could you do that to me? I- I told Chat- I told you about you! I-” she broke off and began to pace. Then she turned to him with barely concealed anger flooding her features. 

“Adrien. Either you are an oblivious dork or an absolute jerk.” 

Leave it to his lady to call it how it was. 

“Mari,” he stood suddenly, no longer able to sit for this conversation. “I swear- i had no idea you had any sort of feelings for me. I thought it was Luka or- or someone else.” He finished weakly, noticing her look of disbelief. “And if we’re talking about obliviousness I think we’re tied M’lady.” Adrien lifted a hand to rub the back of his neck. 

They each stood there, nearly toe to toe with walls of unshed tears reflecting back on each other. 

Suddenly, her arms wrapped around his neck as his own found their place around her waist. He buried his nose in her hair to get a whiff of her strawberry shampoo mixed with her natural scent of vanilla sugar. Due to their height difference, he had to lean over to allow her to really bury her face in his shoulder. 

“We’ve been so blind. We could have-” She choked off in tears but he knew what she was going to say. _We could have had all this time together._

Thanking every kwami in existence, Adrien spoke softly, “I know Mari. I promise, I will make this up to you if you’ll let me.” he squeezed her tighter against him, unable to fight the need for her any longer. He had the sudden and all too familiar urge to kiss her senseless but he beat it back. Now was not the time. 

She pulled away enough to look him in the face but kept her fingers interlocked behind his neck. 

“I have just as much to make up for,” she said with a small smile, “but we need to talk before anything else kitty.” 

He pressed his lips to her forehead and pulled back only to relish in the pink tint of her cheeks, ”Yeah we do.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


It was a lot. Adrien listened intently as Marinette explained that Adrien’s crush on Ladybug had once been a confidence booster but had ended up becoming torturous. Knowing the boy of her dreams was in love with the perfect, collected, stoic Ladybug and not imperfect, clumsy, expressive Marinette. Adrien didn’t even have to ask why she would reject his alter ego so adamantly. 

“And when it came to Chat…” she paused, twiddling the edge of her shorts in between her fingers. “He made me feel thing that were just… impossible to deal with at the time. I mean, I already had all these huge feelings for you that I had no idea what to do with and then Chat came along and made me lose my breath with all his flirting and love declarations. Understanding me in a way no one else ever has.” Marinette flushed talking about his alter ego as if he were a separate person. It would take some time to get used to it. he knew. Just as it would take time for him to adjust. 

“As Ladybug I couldn’t just let myself enter a relationship. I have a responsibility to Paris. _We_ have a responsibility to Paris. How do you think it would look if we started protecting each other more than we protect them?” 

Adrien knew this was true and he admitted as much to his partner. 

“Basically I was in love with Adrien and ignoring my not so subtle feelings for Chat. Either way, it was _always you_.” She flushed prettily as she finished her sentence and leaned back on her bed, where they had migrated for the conversation. 

  
  
  


Adrien told her about the brief two days where he thought Marinette was Ladybug back when they were fifteen, how he had held out hope not only because it would be perfect but it would absolve him of pitting two wonderful girls against each other in his mind. How all that hope was ripping away from him when Marinette was seen handing the mouse miraculous to Ladybug by Chat. Which, he knew now, was an illusion. He sniffled through telling her about how he had loved Ladybug since the minute he met her; yet he always felt something more for Marinette. Something unstoppable that he ignored because he didn’t want to lose her as a friend _. _

“Adrien..” Marinette started shyly after a few minutes of silence. “I don’t mean to like, shame you or anything but… can I ask why you dated so much? I mean, I could tell that the breakups weren’t hurting you all that much and its not that I wanted you to hurt I just…” she trailed off, deciding to not finish her sentence after seeing his facial expression. 

He waved a hand, dismissing her worry with a sad smile, “At first it was because I wanted to get over you. I mean, at that point I had accepted that things with Ladybug weren’t going anywhere and I had no chance in hell with Marinette because you had this _massive crush on a guy that wasn’t me_.” Adrien flushed, recalling all the times he had wanted to punch the object of Marinette’s affections in the face for having her attention and not acknowledging it. 

“Then it became more about wanting someone. My father was going away on business more and more. I had already gone weeks without seeing him but, as you know, the weeks turned into months and I just felt.. So lonely in that huge mansion. I knew I had you and Nino and Alya but I didn’t want to bother you guys with my loneliness so I just… got a girlfriend. And then another one…” Adrien was looking at his hands which were folded tightly in his lap. Marinette felt tears spring to her eyes as she watched the boy she loved relive his loneliness. 

“I guess I just wanted someone to want me.” He finished weakly, a single tear falling down his flushed cheek. 

Not able to take the distance between them anymore Marinette flung herself into Adrien’s arms, winding her arms around his neck in a vice grip. Muttering in his ear, “I’m so sorry Adrien. I’m sorry you felt like no one wanted you when you were all I wanted at all. I’m sorry I wasn’t honest with you.” 

He returned her grip with his own arms around her waist, tightening as he felt her tears hit his neck. She had her legs draped over his, half way into his lap. The position was intimate in the most non-sexual way possible for two teenagers. 

She kept talking, running a hand over his back soothingly as she did, “I didn’t think you would love me. I didn’t think I could handle you rejecting me. Not because I’m so awesome but more because… I just felt that even if you did want me, you could get tired of me. Leave me broken without the biggest part of my heart.” He knew she was beating herself up for rejecting him over and over again the same way he was beating himself up for his own obliviousness.

  
  


Placing a brief kiss on her head he spoke softly, “I’ve always loved you Mari. Whether it was Marinette or Ladybug it was _always you_.” Blushing, Adrien placed another kiss to her hand. 

  
  
  


It was easy. Allowing their relationship to flow from Marinette and Adrien to Marientte and Adrien and Ladybug and Chat Noir. Finally, they each had that person they could show their entire selves to; mask or no mask. The hugs and comfort touches became cuddling and nuzzling. Adrien’s face went up in flames when Marinette began running her nails across his scalp but Marinette was absolutely delighted to find out he could purr even out of the suit. 

  
  
  


After they each took some time to laugh, cry and talk to each other with no boundaries, no secrets and no more hiding from each other, the big question came up. 

Adrien had been the one to broach the subject, unable to imagine not calling Marinette his girlfriend by the end of their night together. 

“How would we explain it?” Marinette had expressed concern that if Ladybug and Chat Noir started dating at the same time as Marinette and Adrien someone (Alya) was bound to connect the dots. 

“We date as us first then in a couple months Paris’ superhero duo will be spotted snogging on the eiffel tower.” He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. And maybe it was. Maybe she was overthinking everything and just needed to let go. Because she could do that now, with him she felt safe enough to let herself go. 

  
  


**^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^**

  
  


“I am the luckiest man in the world.” Adrien punctuated each word with a wet kiss that left Marinette wanting. She _wanted him_ in a way she had never wanted him before, almost like if she didn’t have him she would actually explode. He dove back in, tracing his tongue against her lips for access yet again only to be granted right away. Marinette ran one hand up and into his hair, tugging his mouth harder against her own. She had found he liked having his hair tugged but not exactly pulled. Marinette, on the other hand, wouldn’t mind it if he pulled her hair sometime. 

They had only been a couple for twenty minutes but Adrien knew this was what his future was. Anywhere as long as he was with her. Especially if she was doing _that_ with her hands and mouth. 

Marinette had been rubbing lightly over the jut of his hip but switched to tugging at his shirt. Adrien got the message and pushed himself back onto his knees to pull his shirt over his head and give a good look to the flushed goddess beneath him.

Panting with desire he took in her appearance. Her hair was splayed out over her pillow. Her face and neck were different shades of red, lips puffy and gleaming from all the kissing they had done thus far. He could see the beginning of a wet patch forming on the crotch of her cotton shorts. Her legs were wrapped lazily around his waist. It was the _hottest_ thing he had ever seen. 

Before he was able to lean over her again she grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Adrien was delighted to see she had no bra on underneath. Then, he twisted them around so he was sitting with his back against her giant cat pillow with her straddling his lap. In this position, it was impossible for her to ignore his growing erection pressing into her most sensitive spot. She let out a wanton moan and pressed down onto him, letting a shudder role through her. 

“Princess,” he groaned against her collarbone, where he was sucking yet another love bite into her skin, “you’re gonna kill me.” 

“I need to feel you inside me.” Adrien groaned out loud at that, trying to tamp down the flame in his chest. Did she not hear what he just said? Maybe it was the innocent, shy way she said those filthy words. It was definitely the fact that he loved this girl and there was nothing in the world he would ever deny her. 

They maneuvered themselves enough to get the remainder of their clothes off. It was only when they were laying down again, a love struck Adrien hovering over an equally love struck Marinette that he realized he didn’t have a condom. Disappointed but not discouraged, Adrien made a face. Sex wasn’t mandatory and anyways, he’d wanted to go down on her ever since he knew what giving head meant. 

Noticing the look on his face, Marinette reached under her bed and pulled out a fresh box of condoms, flushed even more than she already was. “Alya got them for me after she found out Chat visited sometimes.” 

She opened the box and pulled out a string of condoms, placing them on the bed and tossing the rest over the railing of her bed. Adrien, suddenly nervous but determined, began kissing between the valley of her breasts, making his way down her stomach. 

By the time he reached the apex of her thighs she was panting and whining for him to _do something_. 

So he did. Adrien turned off his brain and placed his mouth on Marinette’s lower lips, immediately finding her clit and lapping at it with his slightly rough tongue. She let out a shuddered gasp and clenched her thighs tighter around his head. 

Guided by the desire to never ever leave his place between her thighs, he ate her out with abandon. Lapping at her folds, tongue fucking her while rubbing her clit with his right hand. His left had been interlocked with Marinette’s ever since he started, a symbol of comfort for them both. She had told him that this was all new to her just as it was for him. Adrien took pride in her trusting him enough to learn with her. 

He wasn’t sure how long he was there but he did everything he ever heard about. Flicking his tongue over her clit in the pattern of a star. Biting, which was his personal favorite and made her shove a pillow in her face to keep from waking her parents. Her hips were moving wildly and Adrien had to slip his hand from hers to hold her hips down because _dammit_ this was amazing and he was going to give the love of his life a mind blowing orgasm if it was the last thing he did. And it might as well be because the carnal noise that escaped her throat made him release an embarrassing moan into her center. Adrien had to solve for velocity in his head in an effort to keep from jizzing that very moment. 

He could tell she was close by the way her walls clenched around his two fingers and her hands kept pushing his head down, demanding more. And who was he to deny her? Using a trick he heard about from Nino, Adrien brought her clit into his mouth and nibbled lightly with his teeth. Looking up for her reaction Adrien saw her head thrown back in pleasure and her lips shaped with the ghost of a silent moan. 

“Please, Please Kitty.” She tried to thrust her hips up to meet his mouth again, having pulled away to catch his breath for a moment. The sound of his princess begging him to make her come filled him with something he couldn’t quite decipher but it didn’t matter at the moment. He dove back in, immediately shoving his tongue into her while rubbing her clit with his thumb. She held out, for his pleasure of her own he wasn’t sure.

Speaking against her clit, sending vibrations through her taut body Adrien spoke roughly, “Come for me Princess.” 

He placed his tongue on her clit and she came apart, seeing stars and babbling nonsense. He grabbed one of her hands off his head and interlocked their fingers yet again, lapping at her center softly to guide her through the aftershocks of her orgasm. She pushed lightly on his head, demanding he come up for kisses. He complied, shoving his tongue in her mouth while rubbing her thigh. 

“Does my lady like it a little rough?” He smiled down at her, hoping she said yes because that feeling he couldn’t describe was too strong not to have more of. 

Marinette flushed despite having just came all over his face.

A teasing glint entered her eye, “What can I say? I like seeing my prince go all alley cat on me.” Marinette smiled brilliantly at his blush. 

“I can’t help it. I can’t get enough of you.” 

He was kissing her again, enjoying the heat of her pliant body underneath his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. SO. let me know what you think. Was it satisfactory? Comments always appreciated.


End file.
